1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of diapers, and more specifically, to a soaker pad for use with a cloth diaper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloth diapers are presently widely used as an alternative to non-biodegradable disposable diapers because they are generally considered to be environmentally friendly. Cloth diapers pose their own challenges, however, including designing a soaker pad for insertion into the cloth diaper that will fit a baby snugly so as to minimize any soiling of the cloth diaper itself. An ideal soaker pad would incorporate an outer waterproof layer so as to further prevent the waste inside the soaker pad from coming into contact with the diaper. In addition, the soaker pad should be easy to install and remove. Preferably, the soaker pad would be biodegradable.
There have been a number of diaper innovations over the years, none of which incorporates the unique design features of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,889 (Torr, 1975) describes a multi-layer, disposable absorbent product with a liquid-pervious inner layer, a liquid-impervious outer layer, a liquid-absorbent organic material between the inner and outer layers, and a bulking material between the inner and outer layers. Two films of a water-repellent adhesive agent surround the absorbent organic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,009 (Sitnam, 1993) provides a biodegradable diaper with an outer sheet of biodegradable material that resists water absorption, an inner sheet of biodegradable material that allows liquid to pass through it, and an absorbent core between the inner and outer layers. A water-resistant film of biodegradable material within the core assists in fluid distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,370 (Jackson et al., 1994) describes a high-wicking and liquid-absorbent composite made from a relatively uniform mixture of specified percentages of fine wettable fiber, pulp fibers, superabsorbent and binder. The mixture is compressed to a specified density and vertical wicking height. To make the composite, a sheet is formed of fine wettable fiber and pulp fiber, and then that sheet is fiberized into a plurality of individual fibers within an air stream. A superabsorbent is then mixed with the fibers from the fiberized sheet in the air stream to form a uniform mixture, which is deposited onto a forming surface to form the composite. After the composite it formed, it is compressed to the desired density.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,259 (Takahashi et al., 1994) discloses a biodegradable diaper comprising a liquid absorbing material, a liquid permeable surface material, and a leak-proof backing material. The liquid permeable material is formed of either an aliphatic polyester resin obtained by reacting an aliphatic saturated polyester prepolymer having an end group that is materially a hydroxyl group with a coupling agent or an aliphatic polyester resin and an aliphatic saturated polyester resin that has not been treated by the coupling agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,940 (Jonker, 1996) provides a disposable diaper comprising a liquid permeable bodyside inner liner and a substantially liquid impermeable outer layer. A liquid-absorbent batt is situated between the inner liner and the outer layer. The diaper comprises elastic leg openings. The inner liner and outer layer are made of a cellulosic material of the “wet-strong long fiber” type.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,642 (Kurata et al., 2003) describes a water-decomposable absorbent article with a water-decomposable back layer, a water-decomposable and liquid-pervious surface layer, and a water-decomposable absorbent layer in between the back layer and the surface layer. The back and surface layers are bonded to each other along an outer peripheral region. A thermoplastic water-soluble adhesive is applied in a strip shape between the back layer and the surface layer in a predetermined width along the peripheral edge in the outer peripheral region. The back and surface layers are heat-sealed with the thermoplastic water-soluble adhesive disposed between the two layers in the outer peripheral region.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,423 (Tanzer, 2004) discloses an absorbent elastic nonwoven composite material with stretch properties. The composite has an elastic filament matrix that is reinforced with bond lines that run transversely to the machine direction of the composite material. The elastic filament matrix contains a plurality of elastomeric nonwoven filaments, absorbent fibers and a superabsorbent material. The bond lines prevent separation of the elastic nonwoven filaments, the absorbent fibers and the superabsorbent material during stretching and improve elastic recovery of the composite material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,094 (Glaug et al. 2007) provides an absorbent article with a fluid-permeable body-facing surface and an absorbent core with a body-facing side. An absorbent pledget is situated between the absorbent core and the body-facing surface and is adhered to the body-facing side of the absorbent core. The pledge has a greater structural stiffness and a reduced surface area as compared to the absorbent core.
Other examples of technologies relating to diapers and/or absorbent materials include U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2002/0013560 (Erspamer et al.) (absorbent structure with integral vapor transmissive moisture barrier); U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2005/0222545 (Gozales) (biodegradable pants diaper); U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2006/0247589 (Seneviratne) (multi-layered composition comprising an outer cover of natural fabric and cotton felt and an absorbent core having a top layer of a natural feather fabric and a lower layer of a waterproof coating of wax, the absorbent core optionally comprising natural fluffed pulp and gel); U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2007/0232178 and 2007/0232180 (Polat et al.) (method for forming a nonwoven fibrous structure comprising a plurality of synthetic fibers associated with one or more hydrophilizing agents and absorbent article comprising same); and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0058739 (Roberts et al.) (absorbent article with a liquid-pervious top sheet, a liquid-impervious back sheet, and an absorbent core including expanded starch particles).
The present invention has a unique double-gusset design in the area of the leg enclosures. Although the following patents deal with leg gussets, none of these gusset designs is structured as in the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,278 (Lawson, 1987) (gasketing cuff or outer gusset is simply an elastic region created in the topsheet itself; barrier cuff or inner gusset is a separate element secured to the topsheet); U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,557 (Minato et al., 2006) (comprising only two barrier cuffs); U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,203 (Kasai, 2008) (outer leg gathers formed by elastic members between the backsheet and standing gather-forming sheets on either side of the diaper; inner standing gathers formed by fixing standing gather-forming sheets to the topsheet at a joint). Additional examples of diapers with gusset designs include U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2006/0184151 (Onishi et al.); U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0208319 (Minato); U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0312632 (Fernfors); and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2009/0062763 (Hancock-Cooke et al.).